Cold Heritage
by Tenebrae Rosa
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] I was listening to Cold Heritage by Lacuna Coil while writing this. It is a quick one-shot fic about two Russian teens.


**Author: **Drago-Kai

**Title: **Cold Heritage

**Rating: **13+

**Summary: **A one shot fic about two Russian teens.

**Note: **I was listening to Cold Heritage while I was writing this, so that's where the title comes from. This is a one-shot fic about my OC Rayne Hiwatari and Bryan Kutsonev. There's no meaning behind every word, just something I want to write while it was fresh in my mind. Enjoy

The door of room number 23 of St. Petersburg opened. Everyone looked up as a girl of sixteen with black hair up to her shoulder blades, her slate bangs covering her crimson eyes walked up to the teacher seated behind the desk and passing her a note.

Noticing a piece of white paper, the teacher placed her spectacles over her green orbs and unfolded the note. Reading the short message, the teacher nodded to the tomboy and got up from her seat, walking to her cabinets placed at the back of the classroom. She took out an empty exercise book and a course book.

Curious, the students of the class watched their teacher's every move.

Mrs Dimitri placed the books on an empty table, speaking to the black-haired girl,

"Here's your seat. Today's exercise is on page 35," explained the green-eyed Mrs. "if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me."

And with that she returned to her desk, continuing marking a pile of essays followed by the newbie sitting in her seat, going straight to work.

-00-

The hour of History went pass so fast, it was all a blur to Rayne Hiwatari, yet all the knowledge she gained during that lesson were nicely cramped into her brain. She was the last one exiting the classroom, as Mrs Dimitri wanted a few words with her. Putting her bag onto the floor that was once hanging off her shoulder she knelt beside it, digging her hands into the rucksack, taking out her skates.

Placing them on her feet instead of her white sneakers, the black-haired girl skated her way towards the exit and out into the cool, fresh air of Russia. Snowflakes were dancing around her, some landing in her hair and in her crimson orbs, some landing on her hand lightly, tickling her fair skin.

"Man, I missed Russia," breathed Rayne.

"Missed Russia?" someone repeated sarcastically.

This surprised the tomboy as she turned around to see a lilac-haired boy, wearing thick coat and baggy pants, all purple, leaning against the school wall casually.

"And you are…" asked Rayne.

"Kuznetsov. Bryan Kuznetsov." he smirked.

"Rayne narrowed her eyes at him, feeling the hairs on her nape standing on its end.

"Hiwatari. Rayne Hiwatari," she introduced.

"Hiwatari, eh?" repeated Bryan. "Interesting.

"We'll see what's so interesting about this," snorted Rayne, and she skated past the young boy, entering the school building. Bryan soon followed after smirking to himself about God knows what!

-00-

Music was the next thing the female have on her list as she made her way there, with a bit of difficulty. Arriving at room number 103, Rayne let out a sigh of relief as she saw the class **just** entering the room.

She suddenly felt a slight pain on her bottom when she heard a small yelp escaped her lips. Looking to her side, she saw that same boy she met earlier, walking down the corridor she was in, and sending her a wink before entering the classroom.

Rayne let out a growl from deep within her throat and also entered, looking as if everything was normal, taking a seat right in a corner at the far back of the class.

The music teacher entered just about five minutes after the students settled down and started the lesson as normal, talking about how to write a song and what the structure was.

"Now, as for the pairing goes…" The teacher took out a sheet of paper from his folder and looked over the pairings he chose, making sure everyone was included while the students all had their fingers crossed.

"We will have Spencer and Emily… Kane and Salima… "

Rayne was tapping the back of her pencil on a piece of sketching paper of her sketching book, while staring at the teacher with the most bored expression she has ever put on. On her piece of paper her pencil was tapping against, was a picture; a picture of what seems to be a boy and a girl having a break up; a scene her friend was writing.

There was a small scraping noise and a pair of arms leaning on the table Rayne was at. Rayne frown at the disturbance and looked up, ready to give a death glare at the newcomer but her heart skipped several beats at the sight.

There, in front of her was the same boy, but this time, she got a very close up at what he really looked like, the small detail she missed when she first met him. Bryan's lilac orbs stood out his pale face, the shadow on his face shown in a very light pink colour. He was wearing yellow t-shirt with purple jacket and matching trousers, with black boots a quarter way up his legs.

"What do you want?" snarled Rayne.

"We're partners," yawned Bryan. The crimson orbs widen and she looked around, noticing that everyone was with someone. She turned back to the lilac-haired and growled deep within her throat.

"What do we have to do?" groaned Rayne.

"Write a song," shrugged Bryan. Rayne decided to ignore what he just said and continued drawing her doodle on her notebook.

"What's that?" asked Bryan.

"None of your beeswax!" snarled the blackhead.

"Feisty, aren't you," he grinned.

"What's it to you?"

A soft sigh let out of those parted lips. "Lets get to work."

Rayne turned the page and looked up at the board, where the structure is.

"So we just have to write a song?"

"Yup."

"What do you want to write about?"

Bryan frowned. "Does it have to have a meaning behind it?"

"Not all music have, but it does sort of set the atmosphere if you do," shrugged Rayne. For once, the pair was being civil to each other instead of giving each other a cold shoulder.

"Have you done any song writing before?" he whispered.

"For a few years now. I've written many songs for Nightwish and Lacuna Coil."

"Rayne Hiwatari," he muttered. "Now I remember that name. It was on that little booklet of Nightwish's latest album 'Once'" he almost cried.

"Yeah, that's me, in flesh." She sent him a fake smile.

"Ok. So lets get started."

"OK. Well I was thinking maybe the song we're writing, I could use that for Lacuna Coil's first single in their new album," started Rayne.

"I don't mind. As long as the copy goes to our music teacher, and we each have one copy as well," interrupted Bryan.

Rayne smiled softly for the first time. "Thanks."

So they both got started writing a new single for Lacuna Coil.

-00-

The next day the bell rang for the beginning of lunch and Bryan was waiting outside the girls gym class where the duo agreed to meet to continue writing their song, even though they have at least a week to do so.

Bryan, who was leaning against the wall opposite the door looked up as he heard several giggling and chattering of female voices and looked up to see the whole bunch of them exiting in large groups. Soon it thinned out and only a few of them came out but none of them was Rayne. Bryan frowned.

"Where is she?" he muttered.

Feeling daring, he looked around to make sure no one was there and took off towards the door. He opened it quietly and stepped in, closing the door behind him noiselessly. He looked around hoping not to bump any other girls and continued inside silence followed his every footstep. And there he saw her; she was wearing her usual dark jeans and black crop top, but something wasn't right. He could also see something red; something that looks like blood.

His lilac orbs widen at the sight as she got up and observed her back in the mirror. Indeed there was three slash across her back, each of them dripping with small red blood droplets. He saw her winced as she continued to look at her back, trailing a finger over one of them. And indeed he saw it right there and now, that her crimson pools were brimmed with tears.

Not caring that they were rivals, he continued to make his way towards her as she sat back down on the bench, hearing her let out a sigh.

"Rayne?" he whispered. Rayne let out a small squeal in surprise and looked behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Forget that," he shook his head and went to the cupboard that was placed in one corner of the room, taking out the first aid kit. Rayne cocked an eyebrow.

"Didn't that was there,"

"You're still new. Of course you don't,"

He received a glare, which he ignored.

"Turn around," he requested. Rayne stood where she was.

"Turn around," he repeated. Rayne let out a sigh of defeat and did as she was told. She sat down in front of him, her back to him and lifted her crop top to her neck.

Bryan examined the two slashes at the top of her back and took out a cream from the box, putting some of the substance on the wound. Rayne hissed in pain, before moaning softly as the pain faded away, feeling the sensation of the massaging. Bryan grinned and placed her crop top down, opting to do the last slash at the bottom of her back. He put the cream on and spread it around the wound, massaging it longer than he did to the other two wounds.

Rayne let a small lazy smile on her face and slowly leaned backwards, her head resting on his shoulder. By now, Bryan stopped the massaging, and his arm was around her waist, the other, supporting his weight, looking down at her like an Angel looking down at her children. While he continued to stare at the black haired girl, her crimson pools looked up, locking eyes with his.

They just stared at each other, confused at what they were seeing; seeing each other's eyes closer and closer, as their face became an inch apart. And then there was that bell, as it rang in a shrill voice, ending their lunch break.

The two teens snapped out of their trance and Rayne got up quickly. She put on her jacket and grabbed her bag without looking at him, exiting the room. As her hand lay on the cool metal of the door handle, she spoke, ever so softly, "Thanks" and then the door opened and shut.


End file.
